Après le mariage
by Blagodaria
Summary: Bienvenu dans le Japon du futur, une société où les vampires côtoient les humains. Venez vous immiscer dans la vie de ces jeunes couples de mariés. [ Résumé et titre pourris, désolé ] Yaoi ! [ La plus part des personnages de PoT et de Shin PoT seront présents ! ]
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour !** _

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction PoT, j'ignore combien de chapitres elle fera, surement pas beaucoup, je suis pas douée pour les très longues chapitres. Bref ! D'ailleurs, les personnages ne sont pas a moi, seul l'histoire est ma propriété.

Sinon, c'est du Yaoi, bien entendu ! Mais les couples, il y en aura quelque un de classiques mais la plus part seront crack. J'aime les couples crack !

Bref, voici le prologue, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la fin de l'année, le 31 janvier, mais pas de fête pour la saint sylvestre. Des mariages. Hyoshi se retint de pousser un long soupire, ce n'était pas son genre mais c'était vraiment long. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux personnes devant lui avant de s'avancer. Plus qu'une personne et c'était son tour. Aller, c'était a lui. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, prit l'alliance qui était devant lui et se retourna pour la première fois vers celui qui était désormais son «maris ». Une fois l'échange d'alliance terminé, ils disparurent de la pièce par une porte les emmenant dans un long couloir jusqu'à arriver dans leur chambre. Puis deux autres personnes arrivèrent et se marièrent, a leur tour.

La société avait bien changé en quelques années. L'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée par tolérance mais bel et bien par nécessité. Et pour cause, suite a une bactérie dans l'air, les femmes n'avaient plus que cinquante pour cent de survivre et encore. Alors des villes avaient été construite sous terre pour leur permettre d'y vivre, seulement, les contactes prolongés avec les habitants de la surface devinrent néfastes pour elles alors elles étaient en quarantaines, traités comme des parias, des êtres inutiles a part pour la reproduction. Toujours est-il que les femmes n'étaient pas les seules victimes de cette bactérie, les animaux aussi alors eux aussi étaient pour la plupart sous terre. Suite a la disparition des animaux, un peuple fut contraint de se révéler aux yeux de tous : les vampires. Avant, ils arrivaient a vivre cachés grâce au sang des animaux qui leur permettaient de ne pas faire de massacres, mais maintenant … Alors ils avaient conclus un pacte avec les humains, ainsi les couples devaient tous être mixte. Entre leur quinze et leur dix huit ans, les humains devaient se marier avec un vampire qui leur était prédestiné. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Parfois ça se passait bien, d'autre fois non, mais le divorce était interdit. Alors souvent, d'un commun accord, les deux personnes étaient en couple libres, n'étant ensemble que pour les contrôles.

Mais revenons en a Hyoshi. Wakashi Hyoshi, fils unique d'une grande famille de vampire tenant un dojo, lui même pratiquant les arts martiaux depuis son plus jeune âge. Bref. Lui, le voici marier a un humain qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Mais peu importe, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son sang soit bon. Car oui les vampires ne devaient se nourrir que du sang de leur partenaire. Et rien de pire que de tomber sur une personne ayant un sang infecte. Heureusement, de ce qu'il sentait, Jiroh, puisque tel était le prénom de son maris sentait bon. Très bon même. Peut être même trop Ou alors était-ce du au fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir goûter a du véritable sang humain et non celui de son père.

Une fois la cérémonie du mariage finie, les couples devaient consommer leur union, c'est-a-dire se faire sucer le sang. Sauf que Hyoshi se retrouvait devant un problème. Une fois dans leur chambre, le blond vénitien, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas cesser de bailler s'écroula sur le seul et unique lit de la pièce, raide mort. Enfin, endormit plutôt. Toujours est-il que non, Wakashi n'était pas d'accord, il voulait absolument boire son sang ! Alors il poussa un long soupire, il pouvait bien se le permettre puisqu'il était la seule personne éveillée de la pièce et secoua doucement son maris. Sauf que ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que celui-ci l'attrape et le fasse tomber sur le matelas pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Lui, Hyoshi se retrouvait a servir de peluche a son futur repas. Etait-il inconscient ? Il avait envie de lui boire son sang et l'autre le prenait dans ses bras ! Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Mais parce que normalement, la première fois, c'est un moment important, une communion entre les deux, surtout que parfois ça pouvait attiser le désir sexuel alors non, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouvé excité pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il répugnait a faire : appeler a l'aide. Grâce a son portable, il composa le numéro de l'un des futur chef du pays et accessoirement senpai.

« Atobe san … Aidez moi ... » Supplia t-il lorsque l'on décrocha.

« Qu'y a t-il pour que tu dérange Ore sama ? »

« Je... Il... Venez dans ma chambre, la 301, s'il vous plait... »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha avant de fermer les yeux et essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il ne devait penser a rien. Surtout pas au sang qui battait tranquillement dans les veines de l'endormi. Il ne devait surtout pas penser a cette peau fine et douce qu'il lui serait si facile de percer. Il ne devait pas penser a ce corps chaud et innocent pressé contre le sien. Non, il ne le devait pas, ce n'était pas correcte. Et pourtant … Le voilà la tête enfouie dans le coup de son futur amant, léchant la peau pour la goûter alors que son aîné lui poussait d'innocents soupires d'aises.

« Hyoshi ! »

Sauvé par le gong. Ou par Atobe en l'occurrence. Surprit et honteux de s'être fait surprendre comme ça, il releva la tête et se mit a fixer le noble devant lui. Il était dans un pitoyable état … Lui qui serait un jour le bras droit d'Atobe faisait pitié. Et pour cause, il avait les yeux humide, les iris rougeoyantes, les crocs sortis et le teint blafard. Il était clairement en manque. Lui qui avait tellement espéré boire le sang de son promis, lui qui attendait ce jour depuis longtemps n'en pouvait plus.

« Détachez le de moi ou réveillez-le … »

Soupirant, Atobe passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder les deux personnes enlacés d'un air dédaigneux. Hyoshi ne serait jamais a son niveau .. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si un jour, quelqu'un arriverait a l'égaler. Pourtant, tout Aobe Keigo qu'il soit, réveiller Jiroh n'était pas une tâche facile. Loin de là. Même les glaçons ne firent rien d'autres que le coller au pauvre vampire qui n'en pouvait plus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Le brun sortit de la pièce, satisfait alors que l'Akutagawa se réveillait. Machinalement, il passa sa main sur son cou avant de bailler a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas mordu ? Je suis pas bon ? »

Non, il n'était pas bon pour lui. Il était même toxique, ce n'était pas légal une bouille aussi mignonne.


	2. La lune de miel

Bonjour !

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! Normalement, le chapitre 2 devrait être sorti la semaine prochaine, je pense !

Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que le prologue XD M'enfin. En tout cas, je pense que les autres chapitre auront la même longueur que ce chapitre là.

* * *

 _ **La lune de Miel**_

Agacé, le plus jeune planta ses dents dans la chaire tendre du cou de son aîné. Merde a la fin. Il avait tout fait pour le respecter et l'autre lui disait ça. Pas question d'attendre plus longtemps. Le corps du blond s'arqua et se tendit lorsque les dents pénétrèrent sa chaire et laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant, il se détendit et se colla a Hyoshi dès qu'une bouche remplaça les crocs et se mit a aspirer son liquide vital. Les mains du noble se glissèrent sous le haut de l'humain, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau, la caressant avec envie et empressement. Il allait se faire dévorer, voilà la pensé qui traversa l'esprit du blond vénitien. Et c'était d'ailleurs exactement de que faisait Wakashi. Pourtant, non, Jiroh n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il se laissait faire, totalement détendu, s'accrochant mollement a son désormais maris tout en poussant des soupires d'aise. Dans la chambre, le silence n'était troublé que par quelques soupires et des bruits de sucion, rien de plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des paroles venant du couloir se firent entendrent « Marui ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne te fais rien ? Marui, me laisse pas ! »

Hyoshi n'avait rien comprit. Mais vraiment rien du tout. Il y a quelques secondes, il était tranquillement en train de se nourrir et de découvrir le corps de son futur amant et là, le voilà seul comme un con dans sa chambre. Jiroh allait le tuer, ni plus ni moins.

En entendant le noms de son idole, le blond avait sauté sur l'occasion et était sorti en trombe de sa chambre. Excité de revoir Marui, il sautillait partout autours de lui tout en parlant, oubliant totalement Jackal qui déprimait de se faire ignorer par son ami. Alors que le rouge prit son ami par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une pâtisserie, deux portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Hors de lui, Hyoshi se dirigea vers Jiroh alors que l'autre personne elle se dirigea vers Marui. Il avait la peau basanée, des lunettes et un air sévère absolument sexy du point de vue de Bunta qui décida malgré tout de l'ignorer. Or Kite ne supportait pas ça. Wakashi ne supporta pas non plus de se faire ignorer par _son_ humain.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, les deux vampires qui ne s'étaient pourtant jamais parlés se mirent d'accord. Chacun reprendrait son humain et tout le monde serait content. Sans attendre, ils prirent leurs partenaire par le bras et les enfermèrent dans leur chambre, laissant encore une fois Jackal seul.

Clairement a bout, le châtain plaqua son compagnon sur le lit avant de l'embrasser. Il était loin le Hyoshi si calme et posé. Très loin. Bien qu'elle soit grande, sa patience avait des limites et là, il commençait vraiment a en avoir marre. Il le promettait, Jiroh serait sien, aurait son odeur, serait marqué comme sa propriété avant la fin de la journée. Loin de le rassasié, le peu de sang qu'il avait bu l'avait mit en appétit, il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas seulement se nourrir mais également le posséder.

Les gémissements du blond le rendaient fou. Les habits étaient vite partis, échoué quelque part dans la pièce. Sur le sol pour la plus part. Hyoshi avait quitté la bouche de son amant pour venir embrasser, lécher, marqué son épiderme. Ses mains elles parcouraient tout son corps, s'attardant parfois a des endroits sensibles. Il descendit pour venir parsemer son torse de baiser, entourant ses tétons de sa langue, jouant avec quelques instants avant de remonter pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, l'aîné était bien réveillé et répondait activement a ses caresses. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent alors que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se fuyaient pour savourer d'avantage le contact, étouffant les quelques gémissements que poussaient les deux jeunes hommes. N'y tenant plus, Hyoshi posa sa main sur le membre de son amant, y entamant des vas et viens, donnant lui aussi des coups de bassin pour accentuer les frixions sans pour autant lâcher la bouche de son amant. Une voix et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre couvrit le râle de plaisir de l'Akutagawa.

« Wakashi kun ! »

Agacé, le châtain se retourna pour voir celui qui osait l'interrompre avant de se figer en voyant l'état de son ami. En effet, Ootori avait les yeux rouge, mais pas a cause du manque de sang, non, bel et bien a cause des pleurs. L'argenté s'assit sur le lit, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre et baissa la tête. Soupirant, Hyoshi descendit du blond et attrapa discrètement un boxer avant de l'enfiler et s'asseoir a son tours dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-On est plus ensemble avec Shishido san! »

Ah, ce n'était que ça … Wakashi n'était pas insensible, bien sûr, il savait que c'était douloureux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être dans un état aussi lamentable. Et encore moins une raison pour le déranger alors qu'il était en si bon chemin. Mais peu importe. Surtout, Ootori devait s'en douter puisque son ancien amant était un vampire, or deux vampires ensemble, ce n'est pas possible. Alors non, Hyoshi ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance était aussi mal.

« C'est normal.

\- Je sais mais …

\- Alors ne pleurs pas. Il est gentil ton compagnon ?

\- Oui, c'est Oishi san. C'était le copain de Kikumaru san, le compagnon de Shishido san ! »

\- Bon, c'était compliqué cette histoire. Trop compliqué pour Hyoshi qui n'avait absolument pas la tête a penser a ça. Non, lui il voulait enfin communier avec son mari comme le voulait la lune de miel bien que dans son cas, c'était dans leur chambre et non dans un pays lointain. Mais peu importe. Il voulait enfin faire un avec son aîné. Aîné qui avait d'ailleurs profité de cette intervention pour s'endormir, un sourire repus sur les lèvres, la tête sur les cuisses de Hyoshi.

« Vous avez cas faire un couple a 4 »

Surprit de cette idée, Choutaro rougit et secoua la tête avant de se mettre a fixer son ami. C'est là qu'il vit sa quasi nudité et celle de Jiroh. Comprenant, enfin, ce qu'il avait interrompu, il s'excusa et parti, l'idée de Wakashi en tête malgré qu'il la trouvait absurde.


	3. Crise de couple

_Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Par contre, désolé pour l'OOC qui est je l'avoue très présent !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Crise de couple**_

Totalement repus, Hyoshi remonta la couverture sur son amant et le couva du regard avant de partir. Vêtu d'un costume onéreux il déambula dans les couloirs du complexe avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, il salua l'un de ses supérieurs : Oshitari Yuushi avant de se mettre a discuter avec lui de la réunion qu'ils devaient avoir.

« Toi ! »

Endormi, Jiroh ne se réveilla pas malgré le fait que quelqu'un soi entré dans sa chambre en criant. Non, le blondinet continuait de baver paisiblement sur son oreiller. Chose qui énerva d'avantage Kirihara puisque oui, c'était bel et bien lui. A vrai dire, ce ne fut que lorsque le frisé tira violemment son vis a vis pour lui faire rencontrer le sol que celui-ci quitta Morphée.

« Ton vampire veut me voler mon humain ! »

Un. Deux. Trois. Trois minutes. Il lui fallut trois minutes avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de son cadet. Totalement réveillé, il se redressa pour s'asseoir, ignorant sa nudité et le mal qui lui incendiait les hanches. Incrédule, il secoua la tête tout en fixant le brun.

« Il ne ferait jamais ça !

\- La preuve que si ! Il s'est enfermé dans une pièce seul avec mon humain ! »

Non. Non et encore non. Jiroh refusait de le croire. Il gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur son torse. Ce n'était pas possible. Bien décidé a le voir de ses propres yeux, il s'habilla sans gêne sous le regard gourmand de Kirihara qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il voyait avant de le suivre.

Il le regrettait. Non, il n'aurait jamais du y aller. Dégoûté, il s'en alla,, prenant la main de Akaya qui lui était énervé plus que triste. Une chose était sûre, ils se vengeraient. Une fois dans la chambre, ce fut un membre de Rikkaidai aux yeux injecté de sang qui se jeta sur le pauvre mouton de Hyotei.

Dans une salle de réunion, Hyoshi se redressa, son stylo en main. Il l'avait fait tomber et avait du reprendre celui-ci qui avait roulé jusqu'aux jambes de son aîné, le forçant a se mettre a quatre pattes sous la table, devant le brun. Une fois de nouveau assit sur sa chaise, Wakashi s'épousseta l'épaule d'un mouvement digne avant de se remettre a parler d'affaires avec Oshitari.

« On doit leur faire payer. »

Bien que silencieux, Jiroh acquiesça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, en fait, il s'énervait quasiment jamais, mais là, la haine s'était emparée de lui. Comment Hyoshi pouvait lui faire ça ? Hors de lui, Kirihara réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de se venger. Jamais il ne le pardonnerait a Oshitari. Il était a lui et a personne d'autres, il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui.

« Laisse toi faire. »

Ce n'était pas agréable. Et pourtant, le blondinet se laissa entièrement faire par son compagnon d'infortune Celui-ci avait désormais les cheveux blanc, la peau et les yeux rouges. Dark Akaya était là. Il serrait tellement les hanches de Jiroh que le pauvre avait la marque de ses mains incrustés dans sa peau. Comprenant, il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de bailler tout en parlant.

« Ne bois pas. »

Boire le sang d'un humain, c'était se lier a lui, quelque chose d'intime. Or, il n'était pas question d'attachement entre eux deux. Et ils n'étaient pas près de faire ça juste par vengeance. Quoi que Akaya n'était pas contre goûter ce merveilleux sang.

Les crocs percèrent la peau. Aussitôt fait, il écarta sa tête du cou de son aîné pour contempler le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure, narguant le vampire. Le brun planta son regard dans celui du plus vieux, se faisant implorant.

« Laisse moi goûter !

\- Non.

\- Aller, juste une fois ! »

Tout deux camper sur leur décisions, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, l'un boudeur et l'autre capricieux. Pendant ce temps, le sang lui coulait librement sur la peau pâle de l'humain, se moquant des préoccupations des deux garçons.

Hyoshi eut un choc. Sans même réfléchir, il foutu le futur dirigeant des forces intérieure hors de sa chambre et se posta devant son compagnon. Submergé par une rage froide, il attrapa L'Akutagawa par le cou et le fixa de ses yeux, impitoyable.

« Tu m'explique ?

\- Je faisais la même chose que ce que tu as fais avec Oshitari kun. »

Wakashi perdit de sa superbe. Alors là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Voyant son trouble, Le blond lui tira puérilement la langue.

« Je t'ai vu, tu étais a quatre pattes devant lui ! »

Agacé, Jiroh profita de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager avant de se rouler en boule dans le lit, prêt a se rendormir.

« Ah tu parle de quand j'ai ramassé mon stylo ? »

Jamais le blond ne s'était endormi en se sentant si con.


End file.
